Revenge
by fi3fi3
Summary: The Fifth Doctor and Turlough have been captured, again, by the Master - but who is his new associate and how is Jack Harkness involved in all this? AU story featuing the Fifth and Tenth Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Sorry the opening chapter is a little short, but I'm just getting back into writng after a break. This story will eventually feature at some point: 5th Doctor, 10th Doctor, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, The Master (Ainley), Turlough. There will be other characters as well but at this stage I think those are the main ones (could change though).**

**NOTE! THIS STORY WILL BECOME M RATED IN THE FUTURE!**

**Hope you like it and please review so as I know if anyone's interested in me writing a bit more.**

**All the best, Fi3fi3**

* * *

The Doctor, in his seemingly unlucky fifth incarnation, was, once again, chained to a wall. His beige coat, with the lifesaving celery, was dumped unceremoniously at his feet. His cricket jumper had been left in the TARDIS so the Doctor was left only in his shirt, open at the neck with rolled up sleeves, and his striped trousers. His arms were stretched up and secured in shackles above his blond head. A position which advertised the expanse of his chest below the material of his shirt.

Next to the Doctor, in a similar position, was Turlough – minus _his_ shirt. He had lost it in the struggle with the guards.

The cell that they were imprisoned in was dark, damp and very cold. Typical dungeon really.

"Why am I always imprisoned in such awful places?" Sighed the Doctor, looking around at his surroundings.

"I think the real question is," replied Turlough sourly, "why are you always getting imprisoned in the first place?"

Before the Doctor could answer back the door to the cell opened noisily, throwing a beam of intense light over Turlough, who screwed up his eyes which were used to the darkness in the dungeon. In walked a man that the Doctor, unfortunately, knew extremely well. "The Master"

"The one and only! Doctor, how I _am_ pleased to see you again, you are _very_ pretty in this incarnation."

The Doctor muttered darkly under his breath and glared at the Master as another man followed into the cell behind him.

He was neatly dressed in a suit – 21st century Earth – with a fluid movement to his gate and a clipped expression on his handsome face.

"Ah Doctor, and his pretty new pet," the Master nodded at Turlough, "allow me to introduce my associate, Ianto Jones, I think you'll like him."

* * *

**A/N - Ooooh what a twist! Please review *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Again, sorry for the short chapter (it looks longer on paper, honest!) - but this story is not on hold, more has been written already and should be up soon.**

**This chapter focuses on Ianto! Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as he'd walked into the room Ianto had known that this vile creature chained before him was the Doctor. However limited the Torchwood file on the Doctor had been, it at least contained images of each of the Doctor's incarnations. Ianto had studied them long and hard through those cold winter nights after Jack had left. He studied them almost to the point of insanity, knowing that one day he would recognise the Doctor and take revenge on him for stealing his lover away. And at last he had found him. Fifth incarnation - pretty one this. Ianto knew from the files that Jack had originally met with the Doctor's Ninth incarnation and it stood to reason that the version he'd run off with couldn't have been younger than that. Jack was too careful of the timelines to let that happen.

Ianto mused that Jack – the bastard – would have loved have met this pretty little incarnation, all blond and timid, and so _English_! Especially for a Time Lord. _Simpering fool, acting as if he were in charge even though he is chained to the wall and at my mercy! _Ianto's eyes flashed as he looked the Doctor up and down before beginning to speak.

"My Master, this is that man that I told you of. The one that stole my lover from me. This so called _Doctor_ has ruined my life. First bringing the cybermen who killed Lisa, then seducing my boyfriend away from me. I must have revenge. Master, I must have revenge on this Time Lord." His voice laced with venom, Ianto spat on the ground at the Doctor's feet, offering him no more than an accompanying sneer, before turning to the Master with pleading eyes.

"I have hurt the Doctor many times, I have even killed him, this incarnation is my creation Ianto, and I will gladly give it to you – on one condition. Let me have the pet, what's his name Doctor? Turlough? Let me have Turlough, Ianto and you can do to the Doctor anything you choose. He will be yours, entirely. Do you agree?"

"Yes" breathed Ianto, "Yes, thank you, my Master".


End file.
